


January 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell remembered always protecting Supergirl from hungry creatures.





	January 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell remembered always protecting Supergirl from hungry creatures before he sobbed and cared for her grave.

THE END


End file.
